


(If I Was) Your Vampire

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, F/F, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spilt blood calls to Darcey.</p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(If I Was) Your Vampire

The singing of the blood dripping slowly from the woman's wrist called her out of the dark, the woman was sobbing, weak, broken and clearly desperate for someone to protect her. Darcey rushed her attackers, pulling Katie behind her, her touch drawing a startled whimper from the other woman. The attackers circled until she hissed, angrily. She had known her once before and seeing her like this lit her blood on fire with rage. The attackers ran and Darcey turned her attention to the woman, to Katie, her Katie. 

"I thought..."

"You should have called me."

Darcey's tone is soft, her eyes fixed on Katie, her fangs not retracted, her gaze flickering to the woman's wrist until finally the call is too much and she pulls the woman close, her lips closing around the woman's wrist, licking and drinking the blood from her wrist. Katie's voice shakes when she speaks. 

"Stop... Darce... please, stop."

Darcey pulls back at last, content the wound has closed, her eyes meeting Katie's. 

"You are mine. I could bite you... your blood... it sings to me."

Katie's smile is weak, her hair flicks back and she waits, her eyes closed. Darcey cannot ignore her now, her eyes locked on her. 

"It will kill you."

"Not if you turn me..."

"Kate..."

"Please."

Darcey freezes, says nothing then strikes, fangs sinking into the vein at Katie's throat, arms locking around Katie, keeping her still. It is done. Kate is her vampire forever.


End file.
